1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device having a portion of a circuit board contacting a case to seal an opening in the case.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device performs particular functions according to embedded programs, and may be embodied as, for example, an electronic appliance, an electronic notepad, a portable multimedia player, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a video/audio device, a desktop/laptop computer, a vehicle navigation system, etc. For example, the electronic device may output stored information as audio or video. As the integration of electronic devices has increased, and use of high-volume and ultra-high-speed wireless communication has become increasingly common, the variety of functions that can be provided by a single mobile communication terminal has also increased. For example, a mobile communication terminal may include communication functions as well as entertainment functions, such as games, multimedia functions for playback of music/video, communication and security functions for mobile banking, functions for schedule management, and/or an electronic wallet.
Depending on a use environment, the electronic device may need a dust-proof structure and a water-proof structure to guarantee a smooth operation and to prevent introduction of foreign substances. For example, from various network devices to PCs, a dust-proof screen for preventing dust from being introduced to the devices during an operation process may be installed in an electronic device. The dust-proof structure and the water-proof structure may be properly installed and used by an operator and a manufacturer, taking installation and operation environment of the electronic device into account.
In a fixedly installed electronic device, for example, when an electronic device capable of constantly operating within a relatively consistent and maintained operation environment, it may not be necessary to separately install a dust-proof structure and a water-proof structure. For instance, an electronic device installed in a semiconductor producing facility may maintain a constant environment because the producing facility is installed in an environment that maintains predetermined temperature and humidity and a dust-proof device is installed in an inlet of the producing facility, such that the electronic device does not need a dust-proof structure or a water-proof structure.
However, even an electronic device such as a home appliance used in a fixed position may need a dust-proof structure and a water-proof structure in an environment having a distinctive change in a season, temperature, or humidity.
In many common electronic devices, which may have a portion of the device in which various other structures are coupled or a portion of the device that connects an interior of the device with to an exterior of the device, for example, a wiring path of an input/output device, may be a path through which external foreign substances or moisture are introduced.